monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/Soundtrack for The Art of The Hunt
So, I've been mulling it over for a while now, and I've come to a decision. I'll be adding one music video to every episode of The Art of The Hunt, one which will wrap up the theme of that episode and give the reader something cool to listen to while reading or after. In addition, major characters will be getting their own soundtracks, which, for characters created by users and suggestions, can be dictated by the suggesting user. In addition, by mid-February, I plan on starting The Art of The Hunt again. By the end of March, I'm hoping that Season 2 will be done and the first of at least three "fakes" the team encounters will be defeated. This brings up my next topic: how long will this be? Well...hopefully, I'll have 8 Seasons, each with a minimum of 8 episodes, for a grand total of 64 episodes. Sweet Jesus.... that's a lot. However, hopefully by the fifth season there will be a turning point with the Phenor. Unlike with my other stories, I don't already have the entire plot of this one created, and I'm getting the feeling that I should modify the character lineup by fourth season. So expect somebody to leave or die by the end of Second Season. Right! So. Soundtracks. And stuff. Following is a list of songs I intend to incorporate as episode soundtracks at some point: * Yesterday | The Beatles * Full Moon Rising | Neil Halstead * Digging Shelters | Neil Halstead * As Tears Go By | The Rolling Stones * Fire and Rain | James Taylor * Hallelujah | Rufus Wainwright * The Last Goodbye | Billy Boyd * Knocking On Heaven's Door | Bob Dylan * Nowhere Man | The Beatles * The Grand Optimist | City and Colour * Have You Ever Seen The Rain? | Creedence Clearwater Revival * Sitting On The Dock of the Bay | Otis Redding * Drift Away | Dobie Gray * Schweine | Glukoza * Stand By Me | Ben E. King * The Hunter's Mark | Erutan * The Rifle's Spiral | The Shins * Engel | Rammstein * Mein Herz Brennt | Rammstein * Imagine | John Lennon * Let It Be | The Beatles * Sweet Baby James | James Taylor * Hope On The Rocks | Toby Keith * Forrest Gump Theme | Alan Silvestri * The Ludlows (Legends of the Fall) | James Horner * The Ludlows Legends of the Fall | NY String Quartet * As Tears Go By (House MD) | Vitamin String Quartet Also, there might be a little redundancy, because I want to use some of these themes as character themes as well. Episode Assignments Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Character themes Calli Main Theme ??? Theme (TOP SECRET EVENT) ---- Katrina Main Theme ---- Jeren ---- Gamor ---- Ali ---- Brutus ---- Reia Main Theme ---- Noami ---- Yuki Main Theme ---- Taka ---- Phenor Primary theme Soundtrack - pairing themes Taka x Relcia * Love is A Beast (Neil Halstead) Taka x Phenor * Tied To You (Neil Halstead) Taka x Katrina * You Might Think (Weezer) Gamor x Calli * As Tears Go By (The Rolling Stones) Gamor x Yuki * Yesterday (The Beatles) Jeren x Calli * Fire and Rain (James Taylor) Noami x Reia * Touch The Sky (Julie Fowlis) Ali x Brutus * Stein um Stein (Rammstein) Category:Blog posts